


Between the Screens

by concavepointdexter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018x2009, AU, Fluff, M/M, Origin Story, Phan - Freeform, little gay babies, will be smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepointdexter/pseuds/concavepointdexter
Summary: Phil Lester is meeting Dan Howell for the first time in 2018, but Dan is the boy he was in 2009. How will they react to this new relationship, especially with a ten year age gap?  is it meant to be, or will it be too little, too late?





	1. The First Skype

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Kate. I promise I'd write this, so here it is. see you at the bottom. Kate

Phil never knew what it was going to turn into, him just interacting with that fan named dan on Twitter. He seemed nice oh, and as far as he could tell, Dan didn't run a Tumblr page that had anything to do with Phil. He did run a Tumblr page, one frequently updated between the hours of 1 and 3 a.m., which boy going into University really should be getting sleep during. So yes, Phil tweeted him back, and after a few tweets back and forth, Phil swallowed his pride, and DMed him. Immediately, the young boy writes back, and Phil feels a little weird, because of the age Gap, but there's nothing wrong with conversation, right? So they talk, and Phil finds himself laughing at everything the young boy has to say, but still being empathetic as he can tell Dan is struggling, and he remembers quite well that face. However luckily he's gotten rid of that emo hair, because Dan is sporting it not very differently than Phil used to, frankly. Now, that Phil is no internet genius, but he knows how to do a Google search, so he's quite surprised when, as he stalking damn online, some risque daily booths pop up, and Phil well he feels terrible, this boy is 10 years younger than him and fill lingered a little too long on those images, and he might commonly refresh the page hoping for more. But at the end of the day, they were strangers, right? Phil wasn't being weird, right? Well, none of this wouldn't have mattered, if their story ended there.  
But of course it didn't. That would have been too easy. The boys continue talking, and after weeks of direct message conversations, Dan, and a fairly risky move, they fill his Skype. Phil was honored, and felt that the connection he was starting to build with this boy was strong enough that they could Skype. Phil just kept Crossing his fingers that it did or not any of the “weird” Phillions, because he would never live it down if one of them got a free Skype session.   
That person Skype session was nothing special. They talked about memes, University, which dan was not exactly excited for, and every minor aspect of either of their lives, sometimes in random order. Dan asked how many stores yet to go to to be able to four different shirts in random order. Dan asked how many stores yet to go to in order to get enough shirts for all his videos. Phil talked about the fact that he wanted to start a gaming channel, and to do more with his branding than he had. He was so worried about how the fans would react, after the whole big drama about the fact he cut his hair, even if it was a positive reaction.   
Everything would have turned out just peachy, if only the boys have left everything in between the screens. Phil was becoming more irritated with himself by the day, because this boy was definitely too young for him, but Phil couldn't help but feel the connection. This boy was also a fan, that could get out of hand real fast. Getting out of hand was quite the understatement, Phil just had no idea.


	2. A Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil begins to get invested with Dan, and it may be all slipping out of his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know, I procrastinate. I'm trying to keep this in character while reminding everyone how unsure Phil is about the age gap. Also, someone mentioned this on Phanfiction Catalogue???? I'm honored, yall. Anyways, you know the drill, I'll see you at the bottom. Kate

Soon, they were talking everyday, sending each other Memes, and Phil was honored to call Dan his friend. Now so understood they was a fan, but he saw so much of himself in Dan that he couldn't help but want to protect him cute and funny overworking in University and beginning to spiral. Wait, did Phil say cute? He didn't mean that he was attractive yes, but Phil was not attracted to him. He wasn't allowed to be. Dan is 19, and Phil is 30. Phil was not going to be the old man dating college students. That's just not who he wanted to be. And yet was drawn to Dan.   
Dan finally opened up that he had a dream of being a YouTuber, that he even had videos saved up, but he was way too much of a coward to post them Phil had seen them all if they were honestly funny and he was really wanted Dan to post them and he ended up with the perfect way to give him the confidence. Phil invited him to Manchester, Dan would stay with Phil for a week, and they would film the video together. Maybe that would give Dan the confidence to post it there, but so that really understand how Dan had the confidence to post those photos, but not in the honestly funny video. Not that Phil didn't appreciate those photos, he absolutely loved them. No he didn't, he's 30. That's creepy, right? Phil kept telling himself that, but it never really felt real. There was always some reason Phil made up that would explain his reluctance to confess anything to Dan.  
Well, Phil would say, he no longer got carded at Tesco, Dan couldn't even buy alcohol. He was being a creepy old man, there was no way Dan felt the same. He was being the male equivalent of a cougar and it scared him. Every Skype conversation, text, or tweet felt like a dirty Secret to Phil. Phil knew he should decide to turn away from Dan, there was always a reason for him to stay, Dan needed him, Dan should post those videos, and before Phil knew it, he was agreeing to meet Dan at the train station in about a month. Phil was desperately excited for it, and did more cleaning the week leading up to it than he had ever willingly done in his life.   
He moved the personal items out of the bedroom nightstand into a box beneath the bed so no awkward conversations would arise, and he even went and bought some cheese for Dan. He tweeted out asking for q and as for the video, and then he continued the long stream of texts with Dan, anxiously awaiting his arrival. Phil just *might* have shown up to the train station one hour early so that he was sure not to miss Dan, but he never could have prepared for what he saw. The moment was so magical, incomparable to what had already trespassed between the Screens. And who knew where it was going to go? All he knew is when, he locked eyes with Dan, that Dan did something Phil will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, did you like it? as for the cliffhanger, #SorryNotSorry. Love you all! Let me know how frustrating it was below or whatever. Another chapter will be up soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddya think? Next chapter will be up soon. Kate


End file.
